A night to remember
by Zeath696
Summary: What happens when Daria joins Jane for one night. Daria is own by MTV.
1. Chapter 1

FANFIC

A night to remember

Daria

Holding a cup of liquid, sipping it while watching the people at the party. She could see her friend dragging a long hair man upstairs, out of the corner of her eye. She became tired of the smoke in the front so decided to guide herself to the kitchen were it seemed cleaner in a way.

Trent

Made his way to the keg looking for his dear sister and friend knowing what their probity doing. That's when he saw the girl his kid sister's friend she seemed to get to him in a way. She was in the kitchen by herself, so he started to walk in the kitchen to keep her company.

Scene 1: Party

Trent: hey Daria

Daria: uh (sitting on the counter) hey Trent

Trent: you seen Janie

Daria: yeah she seem to have went upstairs with a certain rhythm guitarist

Trent: (lights and cough) figured that

Daria: yeah

(Staring to feel the heat Daria takes off her jacket, Trent seems to notice her more)

Trent: so how many have you had (pointing at her cup)

Daria: I don't know I think this would be my fifth cup plus the shot of tequila Jane gave me

Trent: Whoa, isn't this your first time drinking

Daria: yeah, hold it what suppose to happen to virgins… (She blushes; he chocks try to cool it out) I mean a first time drinkers

Trent: (smiling) well usually they fall after the tequila

Daria: well call me a smart drunk who sits instead of stands

(They both laugh till they catch each others eye across the room)

Trent: yeah I guess your right

Daria: if I fall on my face will you help me up

Trent: yeah… (takes a closer step toward her direction)

Scene 2: Drive home

Jane: (walks in) Yo ya'll guys wanna go home

Trent &Daria: (dead pan look at Jane) "dammit just a little more longer I would have had my fun"

Jane: What I do

Trent &Daria: I get back seat (Trent coughs and cools it out, while Daria blushes)

Jesse: cool I'll drive

(Trent opens the door for Daria to get in the car, while Jane has a big smirk on her face)

Jane: so… (Looking back at Daria and Trent making out then turns around)

Moments past as they approach a red jeep holding 1 of Lawndale's couple Brittney and Kevin

Brittney: (looking over in the back seat of a near by car) oh my god Kavie is that Daria making out with a guy

Kevin: Daria… (Looks over Brittney) no way babe, Daria doesn't kiss guys

Brittney: oh (trials her hair) you're right Daria not the type to make out in the backseat of a car

Kevin: speaking of making out (speeds off to View Point)

EXT Lanes' house before Jane gets out of the car Daria and Trent already made it in the house

Jane: (gets with a big smirk toward Jesse across the car roof) leave it to them to beat us to the bedroom

Jesse: yeah… hold it so that mean they're together

Scene 3: Rise in Headache

Daria: oh men my head (she gets up finds her glasses puts them on looks at the clock, puts her cloths on, out the room) I can't believe its 3:00 I gotta get home

Jane: (stops her at the front door) so Daria you're gonna talk to Trent

Daria: why

Jane: do you remember what happen last night

Daria: what happen

Jane: Daria you woke up naked

Daria: okay… so what did I do last night

Jane: am I gonna have to lock you and Trent down in the basement for you to remember

Daria: maybe… hold it don't even think it Lane (she leaves out the door)

EXT Morgandoffers' house

Daria: "I wonder what Jane was talking about"

Trent: (O.S) hey Daria

Daria: (turns around) uh hey Trent

Trent: (looking at the ground) do you remember what happen last night

Daria: no

Trent: oh (he turns and walk away)

Daria walks in side and sees Quinn

Quinn: (her mouth drops) oh my god Daria is that a hicky


	2. Chapter 2

FANFIC 1

EPISODE 2

THE FORGOTTEN GIRL

Daria

What the heck going on with everyone

Especially Trent he been acting weird ever since the party

What exactly happen that night

: Trent

Trent

I can't believe she doesn't remember that night

I had her in my arms she was there when I told her

She loves me and I love her why can't she remember

: Huh… oh hey Daria

Scene 1: the walk

INT. Lanes' basement Daria on the couch Trent in a chair with his guitar

Daria: you okay

Trent: oh yeah just thinking

Daria: bout what

Trent: a girl

Daria: oh "should have known Monique" well I guess I go now

Trent: oh uh you need a ride home

Daria: Na its cool bye Trent

Trent: "I love you" bye Daria

EXT. Lanes' front door Jane in her running cloths as Daria opens the door

Jane: Yo

Daria: AHHH … Jesus, Jane

Jane: leaving so soon

Daria: yeah well you took too long

Jane: I see, well its late want a ride

Daria: Na I'm going to the library then home

Jane: ok later

Daria: later "why did I tell Jane where I was going"

Scene 2: the call

(Note: Daria left the Lane casa at 6, Library closes at 8)

INT. Trent's room the phone is ringing its 9

Trent: (picks up the phone) hello

Helen: hello Jane

Trent: hold on (giving Jane the phone) Janie phone

Jane: Yo

Helen: Jane is Daria there

Jane: no she isn't Mrs. Morgandoffer

Helen: oh well she's not home

Jane: (has a worried look) I could look for her

Helen: okay thank you I'll be home if she comes I'll call you

Jane: same here

Trent: is everything okay

Jane: ride now

Scene 3: the ride

Trent drove his car toward the library still no sing of Daria then he turned toward the street on the way toward Daria's house

Jane: you see her yet

Trent: Na (he pulls up near police lights)

Jane: (looking out the window she sees a pair of black boots) OH MY GOD

Trent: (before he could ask Jane is out) Janie what is it

Police officer: (hand up front stopping Jane) sorry young lady nothing to see hear

Trent: (runs up to Jane side) what happen

E.M.T: (from the back) she still breathing

Jane: (sees the black pleaded skirt) Daria

Officer: do you know her (leading the Lanes to the girl's body)

Trent: (sees Jane bent toward the ground to the green jacket girl) her name's Daria Morgandoffer

EXT. Morgandorffer's house phone rings and stops

Jane: we're at Lawndale General Hospital


	3. Chapter 3

FAN FIC 1

Episode 3

THE HORRIFING CASE

Trent

Oh man why didn't I just give her a ride we wouldn't be here

She'll be at home in her room in the Twain shirt and shorts

What am I thinking not now at a time like this

Oh man I hope she's all right

Scene 1: the wait

INT. hospital waiting room Trent seating in a chair while Jane on the phone

Jane: (holding back tears) hey Mrs. M we found Daria

Helen: oh thank god where

Jane: we're at Lawndale General Hospital

Helen: OH MY GOD (call off the phone) Jake Quinn get in the car (back to Jane) we're on our way

Jane: okay

They hang up moments later the Helen, Jake run through the hospital doors toward Trent and Jane, while Quinn walks looking at her nails

Doctor: (walks in the waiting room) Morgandoffer

Helen: here (stands up)

Doctor: hello I'm Doctor Phillips it seems that Daria have been severely beaten and is now in a coma

Jane: can we see her

Phillips: are you family

Jane: no

Phillips: I'm sorry-

Jake: (interrupting Phillips) they can see her

Phillips: okay follow me (leading them down the hall to Daria's room)

They all walk in shock at the sit of Daria's condition while Quinn the last one to enter she glances at Daria and freezes.

Quinn: oh god I broke a nail (she runs out of the room)

Jake, Helen, Jane & Trent: (stare at her) "at a time like this"

Scene 2: The reaction

Quinn: (in the bathroom talking to the mirror hold back tears) this is not happening she's the oldest she's the responsible one this can't be happen-ing this is all a dream. A very bad dream I'm gonna wake up tomorrow morning she be there eating her toast while I insult her then she'll insult me. That's it all of this isn't happen-ing OH GOD DARIA

OUTSIDE the bathroom in the hall Phillips talks to the Morgandoffers as Quinn ease drops

Phillips: well Mrs. Morgandoffer that besides the sprain ankle your daughter has been sexually molested

Helen: oh Dar-(burst into tears)

Jake: (now holding Helen) we'll get the BASTARD

Phillip: do mind if I talk to her friends in private

Jake: come on Helen let go (looking at Phillips) I'll send them right out

Quinn still at the restroom door covering her mouth still listening as Trent and Jane join Doctor Phillips in the hall

Phillips: are ya'll Daria's closes friends

Jane: yeah

Phillips: I was wondering if you know if Daria had any sexual contact with any one (just then he notices Trent's fingers moving like guitar strings now knowing they were more then friends) uh Trent we need a sample

Trent: what

Jane: they need a sample so (she is wide eyes, stopped by Trent's hand)

Trent: okay (following a nurse and Phillips to another room)

Scene 3: Quinn stands

Quinn runs out of the restroom hugging Jane crying hoping that this was a dream

Quinn: (wiping her tears) we should wait for Trent

Jane: yeah, you okay

Quinn: are you

Jane: I don't know

Quinn: me either

Just then Trent exits the room looking down walking straight to Daria's room

Helen: I have to start working

Jake: yeah keep busy but whose gonna be here if she wakes up

Trent: (enters the room with Jane and Quinn behind him) I can watch her for you

Jane: (whispering to Trent) your sure Trent

Jake: (looks at Quinn sitting near Daria's bed) you sure

Trent: yeah I have nothing to do at home

Helen: call if any progress, I'll tell Miss. Li

Quinn: (stands up) NO YOU DON'T MOM I KNOW DARIA SHE WOULDN'T WANT MISS LI TO KNOW AND IF SHE TELLS ANYONE YOU TELL HER SHE'LL HAVE THE BIGGEST LAW SUIT ON HER SO FAST SHE WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT HIT HER JUST TELL HER THAT DARIA SICK AND WANTS HER PRIVACY. Please mom

Jake: (walk over to Quinn and Hugged her) we won't sweetie (turn to Helen) right Helen

Helen: (still in shock) okay


End file.
